


Dancing

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene, set during v7 e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: The bee dance scene we were robbed of
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 26





	Dancing

Blake watched Yang perform the dance she had tried to teach her and tried to follow along. Used that as an excuse for why her eyes kept coming back to her.

She couldn't help staring. She was gorgeous. She was ridiculous. Perfect.

She wanted to close the distance and kiss her. But they needed to talk. They had so much they needed to say.

She grabbed her hand and dragged her off the floor to where it was quieter.

"What's up, Blake?" her voice breathless.

"Yang, I need to tell you-"

The music shut off and sirens filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got this thing where I desperately want to write them talking, but I'm always convinced we're gonna get it the next episode, so I don't want to write it when I think canon is about to do it. So, this happened.


End file.
